This invention relates to tables of the type that may be employed, for example, in the home or in a recreational vehicle and, more specifically, to a table that may be quickly and easily reconfigured to meet the present needs of the user.
Tables of various types are known in the prior art. However, most known tables have a fixed configuration and are thus used in a single intended application. Some known tables include drop leaves, folding bases, hinged table tops, height-adjustable legs, collapsible tops and bases, etc. in attempts to expand their utility and to provide for portability and compact storage.
It would be advantageous to provide a table whose configuration can be quickly and easily changed to meet the immediate needs of the user, whether they are based on functionality or space limitations. Such a table is provided, in accordance with the illustrated embodiment of the present invention, by employing a base having left and right side members, front and rear slat members, and a bottom member extending therebetween, the left and right side members, front and rear slat members, and bottom member defining a magazine storage area within the base, a sub-top extending between the left and right side members and being arranged for vertical sliding engagement with the side members for facilitating adjustment of the height of the sub-top, the sub-top having a longitudinal centrally positioned slot therein, the slot extending from a central point in the sub-top to a point proximate an end thereof, a table top having a rectangular central top member and two drop leaves hingedly attached to respective ones of longer sides of the central top member, each of the drop leaves being movable between a horizontal position and a depending vertical position, and means for mounting the central top member on top of the sub-top such that the table top may be rotated ninety degrees in either direction with respect to the base.